mi hermanastro y yo
by Ryugazaki Luckiis
Summary: Bella se muda a Forks, y conoce al enigmático y seductor Edward Cullen...  -Jacob necesitamos un tiempo y salir con otras personas-  -vamos Bella  dejame adivinar, como se llama nuestro tiempo: Edward- asenti- !ESO ES ENFERMIZO, ES TU HERMANASTRO!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la increíble Sthepenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS**

Abrí la puerta y deje caer mi chaqueta sobre el sofá, cuando sonó el teléfono- de nuevo- debía ser mamá, llevaba hablándome 3 días seguidos, después del trabajo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no le contestaba el teléfono y mucho menos la veía.

Cuando papá murió yo tenía 7 años y vi como mamá sufría, pero aun asi nos saco adelante a mí y a mi hermana Kate.

Después de 11 años cuando mi hermana y yo éramos mayores de edad empezó a salir con el doctor del pueblo: Carlisle Cullen, como yo no soportaba ver a mamá con otro hombre me fui de la casa y jamás volvi a hablarle a mamá ni ella a mi; por eso me sorprendía que fuese tan insistente estos últimos días. Con la única que con que había mantenido contacto era mi hermana Kate.

Sonó la contestadora y mi madre dijo:

-Isabella Marie Swan, necesito que me llames lo más pronto posible, es importante, sé que he sido egoísta pero esto no se trata de mi contesta-

Deje que el mensaje terminara, y en lugar de llamarla me puse a leer un que tenía en la mesita de noche.

Pasadas unas horas llego Alice mi mejor amiga y compañera de departamento.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunté

-Bien, supongo, nada nuevo- mientras Alice respondía el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Ahh! Es mamá de nuevo- me queje

-Bella deberías llamarla o contestarle al menos- deje pasar el comentario de Alice y escuche el mensaje.

-Bella, soy Kate, sabes es grosero de tu parte no contestar, pero no llame para regañarte, ya que no me contestas tendrá que ser así: Bella me caso, y tu serás mi dama de honor quieras o no. Tus boletos llegan mañana. Me caso en 3 días. Chao!

Oh! Por cierto lo olvidaba ni Garrett ni yo podremos ir a recogerte asi que Edward ira…- cuando escuche la última línea me abalance sobre el teléfono para contestar.

-Kate soy Bella. ¡¿Qué?¡ como que Edward va a recogerme. ¡quien rayos es?-

-OH la señorita se digna a contestar, Edward es el hijo de Carlisle nuestro hermanastro-

-¡¿y porque tiene que recogerme él?¡

- Lo siento hermanita, nadie puede ir por ti i él se ofreció, oye por cierto Alice tiene todo para tu vestido. ¡Sorpresa ella estaba enterada de todo! bye- y colgó.

-Tu…- no existía una palabra suficientemente grande para insultar a Alice.

- ¡yo!- dijo mientras aplaudía

-ALICE! Porque me haces esto?-

-Bella, estudie para diseñadora de bodas y no quiero ver como se desperdicia mi talento- dijo con un puchero.

Resulto que Alice ya tenía mi vestido listo y me preparar para salir hacia Forks mañana después del trabajo.

-Bella tienes que prometer que me llamaras cuando llegues, tenia planeado ir a la boda pero no podre. Te quiero.- me dijo Alice y me dio un fuerte abrazo antes de subir al avión.

En realidad no fue un viaje muy largo en avión, lo que si seria largo era el viaje de 2 horas de Seatle a Forks con mi hermanastro Edward en su auto, que por cierto aun no conocía.

Baje en del avión y me dirigí hacia la sala de el aeropuerto, intentando adivinar quién sería mi hermanastro, y mientras buscaba me encontré con la sonrisa picara de un chico de cabello color bronce. Como desearía poderme ir con él en lugar de buscar a Edward.

El chico se acerco a mi, tenia algo en la mano y me dijo:

-TU debes ser Isabella- genial, el chico guapo tenia que ser el Edward que buscaba.

- y tu debes ser Edward – conteste

-si- respondió- nos vamos?

-Espera 1 segundo, tengo que llamar a una amiga- me escabullí al baño y envié un mensaje de texto a Alice:

-_Alice llegue, y no sabes que, mi hermanastro tenia que ser un chico guapísimo, que hare? Besos, Bella-_

Sali del baño y me fui con Edward.

**Hola espero que les guste es mi 2do fic. Ojala sea de su agrado.**

**Atte. Luckiis Cullen.**


	2. puedes tomar el control

**Hola siento haber tardado en subir capitulo, mi computadora está loca, empezó a pitar y luego de la nada se apago jeje. Bueno ya no intentare justificarme mas así que mejor aquí les dejo el capitulo dos. Ojala les juste ;)**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Tú puedes tomar el control"**

**Edward Pov**

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle esperando a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, mi hermanastra: Isabella Swan, me habían entregado una foto para que la reconociera más fácilmente.

Era una foto de esas que toman en el colegio, Isabella se veía con el pelo enmarañado, era pálida y por la posición de sus hombros se podría decir que era tímida… el altavoz del aeropuerto me saco de mis cavilaciones:

"_Pasajeros del vuelo número 914-G6, favor de salir por la puerta 8; gracias por volar con nosotros"_

Ese era su vuelo, me dije, así que me dirigí hacia la sala 8, por la puerta salió una mujer increíblemente bella, no cabía duda de que era Isabella, aunque claramente ya no era una niña, tenía un cuerpo que ¡Wow!, además ahora se notaba que era una mujer muy segura de sí misma. Instintivamente como un estúpido le sonreí de la manera que sonreía a las chicas que me gustaban, exactamente como un estúpido sonreí aun mas cuando correspondió a mi sonrisa, y se me acelero el pulso cuando vi que se dirigía a mí con una sonrisa picara, así que camine hacia ella, para no ponerme aun más nervioso.

-Tú debes ser Isabella- dije

-y tú debes ser Edward- respondió con desencanto en la voz.

-si, nos vamos?-

-Espera 1 segundo, tengo que llamar a una amiga-

-Claro- respondí ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? En ese momento yo solo estaba concentrado en lo increíble que le quedaba ese vestido blanco. Supuse que noto mi falta de atención y salió hacia el baño.

Cuando regreso le dije nos fuésemos hacia mi coche, ella camino detrás de mi así que no supe que paso hasta que cayó y grito.

**Bella Pov**

Edward era guapísimo, estaba viéndolo tan absorta, que no vi el pequeño escalón que había y me caí al suelo.

Edward corrió hacia mí y pregunto si estaba bien.

-Si- respondí, todo era culpa de Alice, con los tacones que me obligo a ponerme. Ya mencione que odio los tacones, oh si, y aun mas los vestidos. Intente levantarme pero no pude, el tobillo me dolía horrible; Edward me sujeto antes de que callera de nuevo.

-No creo que estés muy bien- dijo- tal vez tienes un esguince- dicho esto me tomo en brazos como si fuese un bebe y siguió caminando.

-Supongo que después de esto, ya se rompió el hielo entre nosotros-

-Si, supongo que si Isabella- dijo mientras reía

-Solo Bella, me siento más cómoda-

-Ok, solo Bella. ¿Y dime es muy frecuente que te caigas?- se rio y me deposito en el asiento de copilo ¿Cómo llegamos al coche?

-De hecho sí, no pueden pasar 24 horas sin que yo tenga un accidente- reí- ¿y vives con René y con tu padre, el doctor?

-No, desde que cumplí los 17 deje de vivir con mi padre, así que ya son 3 años-

-Vaya tienes la misma edad que yo, ¿oye no te lo tomes a mal pero estuviste de acuerdo con el matrimonio?-

-Se podría decir que en el momento no pero me di cuenta de que Carlisle, también merecía ser feliz- me di cuenta de que él podía llegar a ser más noble que yo así que baje la cabeza y mire el indicador de velocidad ¡220 km/h! quería matarnos

-Que te pasa? Conduces como un loco-

-yo conduzco así, además no vamos tan rápido- dijo y entonces se estaciono, habíamos llegado a casa de mi madre en 1 hora en lugar de 2, salió del auto abrió la puerta del copiloto y volvió a tomarme en brazos. Cuando llegamos al umbral el hablo.

-¿Bella?-

-mmm-

-Recuérdame que cuando me case tendré que decirle a mi esposa, que ella no es la primera mujer de blanco que cargo hasta el umbral ¿o?- dijo y se rio

-Ha cuenta con eso- también yo me reí, entramos a la casa todo era igual a como lo recordaba, Edward me dejo delicadamente en el sofá.

Después regreso con una férula en mano, cuando iba preguntarle por qué rayos tenía una férula en casa, el hablo.

-es que papá trae trabajo a casa- la coloco cuidadosamente, y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Quieres ver la tele? Kate no llegara en un rato más-

-si- Edward tomo el control y paso los canales, entonces vi que en algún canal estaba la película de Romeo y Julieta- ahí- dije

-No, quiero ver doctor House- respondió él

-Romeo y Julieta, en doctor House siempre es lo mismo, un caso sin solución house está loco y tiene un problema, después tiene la solución del caso, pero no puede resolver su maldito problema-

- doctor House, vamos Romeo y Julieta jamás cambia- repitió, así que me abalance encima de él para quitarle el control, con el pie lastimado tuve que ponerme de rodillas en el sofá y sus piernas quedaron en medio de mis rodillas.

-dámelo- dije

-No-

-Si- segui forcejeando con Edward, entonces me resbale y quede justo sobre su miembro, Edward abrió mucho los ojos, note que se éxito. Y justo en es momento Kate y Garrett entraron a casa, ella grito al vernos asi y luego se rio.

-Amor, tu estabas tan preocupada por que no se conocían, y ves ellos pudieron presentarse solos- Garrett se rio.

-Si veo que se hicieron amigos- Kate rio también.

Me baje de Edward con cuidado y le tendí el control:

-Tu puedes tener el control- dije sonrojada, también estaba exitada.

Edward solo se rio y puso romeo y Julieta.

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, espero que esta vez sean mas, no puedo creer que la historia tengo 64 visitantes y solo 4 comentarios jeje.**

**Esta capitulo es dedicado, para una tierna amiga Maria Elena.**

**Abreviado PUTA maria elena.**

**No te creas Mari sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas te quiero.**

**Besos. Lukiis cullen **


End file.
